Nightwing
Nightwing 'is a main character in ''Batman: Shadow War ''and ''Batman: Red War ''as well as appearing in ''Batman: New War. ''He was the second Robin to Batman and his former partner and adoptive son until he became a vigilante to protect Bludhaven. Biography Personality Often lighthearted and upbeat, Nightwing was a stark contrast to his stoic and serious mentor. He would often even making jokes while fighting his enemies and his sarcastic demeanor, however, hid more pain Nightwing would let on. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: *'Master Acrobat:' *'Master Martial Artist:' *'Master of Stealth:' *'Intimidation:' *'Expert Marksman:' *'Genius Level Intellect:' *'Indomitable Will:' Equipment *'Nightsuit: '''Nightwing's black and blue colored scheme suit made of lightweight kevlar with heavier kevlar on the chest. **'Night Vision: 'Nightwing's mask contained night vision. *'Nightbike: 'An armored motorcycle used by Nightwing as his main mode of transportation. *'Escrima Sticks: 'Nightwing's signature weapons and are a pair of specialized batons wired with tasers, which make them electrified. *'Wing-Ding: 'Boomerang-shaped throwing weapons used as a non-lethal ranged attack alternative to firearms. *'Grapnel Gun: 'Similar to Batman's Grapnel Gun. *'Wrist Dart: 'Wrist-mounted projectile launchers concealed on Nightwing's forearm capable of firing a dart and the dart injects its target with a chemical designed to make them fall unconscious. *'Line Launcher: 'Similar to Batman's Line Launcher. *'Disruptor: 'Similar to Batman's Disruptor. *'Voice Synthesizer: 'Similar to Batman's Voice Synthesizer. *'Smoke Pellet: 'Similar to Batman's smoke pellets. *'Scrambler: '''Used to interfere with the enemy's electronics. Appearance Relationships Quotes *"A pupil is only as good as his teacher and I had the best there is." *"I was the best choice." *"And ruin my reputation as the teenage Ellery Queen? M'lady, when Deadeye Dick takes on a case, he doesn't give up." *"So is it me or are the crooks getting lamer as we go?" *"Hey, Batman, what're we gonna do once we finally get rid of all the criminals and everything? Move to another city?" *"Dear, Bruce. I guess it's time for me to move on. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do if I'm not allowed to help anymore. Alfred doesn't need to worry about entertaining me and taking care of you, too. You don't want a partner. And you don't need a son. I'm sorry I failed you. I won't forget everything you've given me. Thanks for teaching me how to be strong." *"Okay, so, then we'll just stay in Gotham and keep doing this, right? Forever and ever?" *"You molded me and taught me, Bruce. For years, I lived under the shadow of the Batman. I wanted to get away, to be my own man. Yet when I chose a costume and a name, they reflected you. You're a part of me, Bruce. I can't deny it. And I don't want to any longer. I just wanted you to know that. That, and one other thing...I'm proud to have been Robin." *"And I'm unique in this family, a talker among writers. Alfred's got his journal. You've got your files. Babs keeps an account of everything. While I've only ever recorded a message like this once before...the first time." *"Alfred always had faith that the Dymanic Duo could survive anything. Except maybe each other." *"Sometimes I'm surprised I can even stand on a high ledge after what happened to the Flying Graysons. Boss Zucco could have sabotaged Haly's Circus any number of ways to drive down business and get his protection money. Instead he gave the crowd that night a show they'll never forget. I know I won't. When my mom and dad died, attendance actually went up." *"Who do you think I am? Good question, really and I'll answer like this: I've seen too much to be Robin, but I'm still too optimistic to be Batman. I'm Nightwing. I'm Officer Dick Grayson. I'm Barbara's boyfriend, Bruce Wayne's adopted son, and the last surviving member of the Amazing Flying Graysons. I'm happy." *"I'm the protector of this city. I know how arrogant that sounds, and I know that I operate outside of the law sometimes...but I also know that I've trained hard to do this work, and that I fully understand the complexities of the job. I have experience, I have motive, and I have backup. So as insane as it would be out here at all, I'm the closest you'll ever get to the real thing." *"I've always taken it for granted that I'm fighting the good fight, I guess mostly due to my faith in Batman. But I have to admit, up here on the urban highwire, I take a lot of liberties. I tell myself they're all justified, but isn't that what everybody tells themselves? Does anybody wake up thinking, Today, I'm going to cross the line?" *"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." *"Sometimes there's simply nothing you can do...nothing. Batman warned me that long ago. I nodded, but I didn't believe him...nobody's helpless. I thought. Nobody's totally without resources. Man, I was wrong. Still, maybe..." *"My father and Bruce both taught me similar moral codes, for vastly different reasons. Both considered their codes immutable, but somehow my dad's always expanded enough to let me grow into it. Whereas Batman was, of course, completely inflexible, and every bit as inspiring as it was impossible. Who's son will I turn out to be?" *"What are we doing, Bruce? When I was growing up with you, I always knew exactly where the line was...exactly what we did, exactly what we didn't do and why. But Jason didn't know what the hell he was doing or why, and Tim spends half his time trying to decide if it's even worth doing." *"Bruce, I'm lost." *"The effect Bruce has had on my life is profound. There's no question that knowing him had changed me, changed my relationship with the world, profoundly. I'll admit that there were times when I felt restrained somehow...bridled. There were times when the mission was a lot to carry. Times even when I wondered if the whole thing didn't go against my essential nature. More often though, this work what I've done with Bruce has felt like an advocation, a perfect expression of everything I've ever been capable of becoming." *"Long ago we realized we can't possibly solve all the world's problems. And maybe we shouldn't even try. We understood that we needed to develop our hearts and minds and not just our fighting skills. With all the good that needs to be done, it was impossible to accept that nobody should ever do what we do 24/7. That way lies madness. Trust me, I know. If you come to believe you're a god and fail, where does that leave you?" *"A chapel is sitting peacefully on the hillside and I wonder if it can really help me find peace. Then I wonder, would I know what to do with all that quiet? My parents didn't much talk about Bruce. Neither did Bruce. Though I'm pretty sure he believed in the Devil." *"When you look into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you. And unless you're stone, it changes you. It has to." *"Whenever someone's asked for what power they wish they had, flying is always on the top of my list. But I have to admit. I've learned to love falling too." *"My parents would be proud of my life." *"Okay Mom and Dad, your Flying Grayson is about to take a big leap." *"Bruce has given Tim, Alfred and me an incredibly comfortable life free from want. The Wayne family's name's always been synonymous with public service. And honoring the Wayne family name is the particular way that we do every night will always be our responsibility. My responsibility." *"There will always be hope in Gotham City." *"You weren't the perfect father but that's okay...nobody's probably a perfect father. No family's perfect, either. I was lucky. I was privileged. Not because of the big house and the money, but because you gave me a lot of yourself. You taught me, you showed me, you encouraged me...you never lied to me and you never demanded that I be anything I'm not. I didn't imitate you because you insisted that I do so, but because I wanted to. Of all the men I knew, you were most worthy of imitation. Then I blamed you for letting me be who I was. Pretty dumb." *"You and Alfred gave me a home and you gave me what we didn't mention. The L word. You were the best family I could have ever had. Thanks." *"It's a hopeless case. A lost cause. A town so mired in corruption and sin it's drowning...when Batman sent me here, I thought I'd solve one case and book. But then I realized...if I could make a difference here...well, that'd be something. This filthy old town needs me...surrounded by a dozen of my worst enemies. No way out. Nowhere to hide. The little brat was right. I do love it." *"I had a good teacher, except for the interpersonal skills and the ability to work with others. That was me." *"This is it. Batman and Robin. Together again for the first time." *"Don't ever forget the golden rule, Alfie. The show must go on." *"I believe Bruce would have smoked the place...meaning he'd drop a few flash bang grenades, and the joint would have emptied in a panic. But he'd leave a Batarang in the wall to let them know he was there. Better to instill fear and be unseen. He and I are different in a lot of ways. I was born into a circus. A trapeze artist. I know that sometimes people need a show...and I'm a born entertainer." *"If only Jason could have reached out to us. Any one of us. He could have saved himself. But you know what? Some people don't want to be saved. Because saving means changing. And changing is always harder than staying the same." *"Could you just say let's get in the car? Is that so hard?" *"I'm chatty. It's part of my charm." *"Alright, but you know where to find me if you need me." *"Lucky for me, you're such a good conversationalist." *"You were right, not bringing me along. You knew I'd take this too personally." *"Hey, no one can be a Boy Wonder forever." *"Huh, I'm just too damn good at this." *"End of the line, Quinn!" *"You know how this ends." *"You're going away for life!" *"Hope you like jail cause that's where you're going!" *"Time to call it quits." *"Still lurking around on rooftops?" *"C'mon, Bruce, let me help you. You can't do this all on your own." *"Oh, don't worry, you can thank me later!" *"This is you handling it, right?" *"Oh, this'll be too easy!" *"I'll try not to make you look too bad!" *"Just like old time, huh? Me coming in at the last minute to save your ass." *"What are friends for, Bruce?" *"I forgot how well we worked together." *"Call this even? Gimme a break." *"You know when this is all over I should swing by the manor, say hi to Alfred. He made living with you just bearable. Just." *"You were always great at killing a party." *"I think I might try using one hand, make it interesting." *"Come on, admit it, Bruce. You're having fun." *"Of course. I wouldn't miss the look on his face for the world!" *"I think we both know who's doing the lion's share of the work in these fights. I'll go easy on the next one, give you a chance to catch up." *"Arkham Asylum had its faults but at least we had someplace to put these psychos. You know what the plans are for that place? I mean, surely billionaire Bruce Wayne has some ideas, right?" *"Don't expend too much energy forming words. You're going to need it later." *"Bats, I'm fine! Don't worry about me." *"I'm sensing some hostility here. You guys got enough fiber in your diet?" *"More stimulating conversation. Great." *"Hey buddy, this is gonna hurt!" *"Flying Graysons, the greatest acrobats in the world." *"Don't talk like that. All right, this won't stop you. Nothing stops you." *"I won't let you down." *"It's ok Bruce, I get it. You just don't want me hanging around, stealing the limelight." *"Aw, you miss me." *"It's that aftershave." *"Nefarious characters, check. Ill-gotten money, check. Distinct lack of brain cells, check. Yeah, this is gonna be fun." *"You know 50,000 volts to the head hurts, right?" *"Coz we just got our asses kicked." *"Come on guys. Put up a fight, please." *"Aww, my heart melts." *"I should shut my eyes, might even things up a little." *"Thanks for the offer, but this isn't permanent." *"Thought you'd have this mess cleaned up by now." *"Show's over." *"Play nice!" *"You deserved that!" *"Stick around. Get it?" *"Let me show you how it's done!" *"You are so gonna regret this." *"Here comes the hot sauce!" *"Your day just got worse!" *"I'm gonna cut you down to size!" *"I'm gonna enjoy this!" *"I'm not even trying." *"This won't take long." *"Want to order Chinese later?" *"You're kinda hot, for a psychotic." *"Still using a litter box?" *"I'm laughing on the inside." *"Sweetheart, you're already here." *"Close enough to handle you!" *"That's what I do." Category:Bat Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Vigilantes